


Dylan's Toys'

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cock Rings, Cybersex, Dildos, Fleshlight use, Lube, M/M, Male Solo, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Dylan O'Brien likes watching chicks get off online...he uses his toys to get off while watching the chick get off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wouldn't spend time on writing about what chicks' do to themselves...but it's something straight guys would like, and I guess Dylan O'Brien is straight so I figured I better make it somewhat believable...but it's about him...not her.

                “You like that?” asked the chick, looking at the web cam.

                “Yeah…I’m so hard.” Dylan O’Brien typed, smirking knowing that the chick had no idea who was getting off watching her online.

                “You wanna see more, send me some credits. Send me enough…and I’ll do whatever you want.” She said, winking at the camera.

                Grinning, Dylan looked around his room. Getting up, he walked over to the door and locked it. Pulling open the drawer to his night stand, he pulled out self-heating lube, his fleshlight, and a cock ring. Pulling off his shirt, he headed back to his laptop. The girl looked rather bored, as if she was about to sign off. Luckily, he had already hooked up his laptop to his large TV in front of his bed. Setting everything down, he crawled onto the bed.

                “Would you play with yourself for me?” he typed, simultaneously hitting enter and giving her over a hundred credits.

                Her eye’s widened with surprise. Lips twitching in what he thought must have been her attempting to hold back a triumphant smile. Slipping her top off, she took her time pushing her panties down. While she was doing this, he removed his shorts and boxers. Completely nude, he looked down at his cut cock. Around seven inches and curving to the right, it wasn’t exactly huge, or thick. However, he never had any complaints. He’d been complemented on having trimmed his bush down to almost nothing. He found the task stupid and didn’t really like it, but the girls seemed to go for it.

                Before his dick got completely hard, he slipped the cock ring on. Rearranging some of his pillows around the middle of the bed, he lubed up the fleshlight. Glancing up, he noticed she had already pulled the lips of her pussy apart and was gently pushing inside. Extra blood rushed into his cock, wishing he could be using his own hand. Placing the fleshlight into the mound of pillows, he shuffled forward. Hesitating, he didn’t want to cum right away. Even though the cock ring was supposed to prevent that from happening, he’d learned that didn’t work very often…at least for him.

                “You touching yourself baby?” she moaned at the camera.

                Leaning forward, he typed quickly, “I’m gunna wait until you cum girl…I’m so hard that it won’t take no time.” He added another thirty credits, then cursed and jumped off the bed. Heading over to a dresser, he opened drawer and pulled out an eight inch pink dildo. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he jumped back on the bed. Grabbing the lube, he squirted the tip and then some into his hands. Working it into a lather, he reached back and coated his hairy hole. No one ever really paid much attention to that part of his body. It sucked because he loved playing with his ass. Picking up the dildo, he placed it at his hole and pushed it inside. He hissed and groaned, but loved how the heated lube warmed up his channel and rubbed his prostate. Shaking with pleasure, he went back to where he was.

                She smiled wider, deciding to go for it. Moaning loudly, she became more forceful with her movements, every once in a while, bringing her fingers up to her lips, then squeezing her breasts before going back at it. At this time, Dylan tilted his hips down and pushed his weeping cock into the fleshlight. Groaning loudly, he bottomed out, trying to keep from cumming. Already, he could tell that wasn’t going to cut it. Pausing several times, the heating lube made his cock twitch and tingle, making him shiver with pleasure. The dildo had worked its way out a couple of times. It only took a moment to shove it back inside him. It felt even better than when he pushed his cock inside the fake pussy.

                “I’m getting close baby…you want me to cum?” she teased, her breathing unsteady.

                At the moment, he was basically fucking the fleshlight in a missionary position. His feet were planted into the mattress where his head rested for sleep. Both of his hands were placed toward the foot of the bed. Not wanting to lose the rhythm, he leaned forward and used his nose to type in “guck ta” and sent it before he realized in his excitement, he had misspelled the words. Smirking at him, he knew that she guessed his hands were occupied.

                Giving a wink, she really dug in, pressing the lips apart and eventually hitting her clit. Dylan was now fucking into the pillows so hard his hands and feet briefly left the top of the bed with pull out. His balls were tightening and his breath became erratic. Eye’s closing, she cried out and bit down on her lip. Her groin thrusted up so closer to the camera the light that was shining down on her nearly disappeared.

                “OH shit.” He groaned his hips shaking.

                Hurriedly, he pulled out of the fleshlight and fell back to his haunches. The dildo shoved completely inside him and stayed there, the tip pressing on his prostate. White ropes of cum erupted from his dick. Most of the spurts of seed landed all over the TV screen. He shook as more covered his hands and the sheets on his bed. Panting and shaking, he looked down at the mess. Fingers all sticky, he raised them to his face and sucked the cum off as he gave the chick an extra ten credits for the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated 
> 
> the next actor I plan to use in a solo scene is Liam Hemsforth...never wrote anything about him so we'll see how it goes...


End file.
